


put smiles on their faces like the sunshine

by fifty-one sunsets (idyleski)



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyleski/pseuds/fifty-one%20sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why exactly do you need to store all this mistletoe again?" he tilts his head to the side as Bobby turns around to look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put smiles on their faces like the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a remix of [kiss and run](http://dicktouch.livejournal.com/962.html) by [](http://modelpress.livejournal.com/profile)[modelpress](http://modelpress.livejournal.com/) for [](http://kpop-ficmix.livejournal.com/profile)[kpop_ficmix](http://kpop-ficmix.livejournal.com/) orginally posted [here](http://dicktouch.livejournal.com/962.html)
> 
> crossposted [here](http://idyleski.livejournal.com/) as well

The first time Bobby notices Junhwe's crush for Jinhwan is probably during one of their countless dance practices during WIN.  
  
For once, Hanbin has given them a short, five minute break. He's already left the room partially because of how frustrated he is (if he doesn't give them a break right now someone's head, most likely Donghyuk's, is going to get brutally chewed off), and partially because he looks like an actual walking zombie about to collapse any second.  
  
Bobby sighs, leaning against the wall, offering Jinhwan a small smile when he hands him a bottle of water it. He chugs it down immediately, despite the lukewarm temperature that makes him want to gag. Jinhwan slowly distributes the water bottles to everyone else in the room, except Junhwe, saving the younger boy for last.  
  
He's in the middle of wiping his sweat with the bottom of his shirt, ignoring the disgruntled look Junhwe gives him and thinking about how long he should give Hanbin to cool enough until he's reasonable enough to talk to, when he notices the small shift.  
  
Jinhwan plops down next to Junhwe, handing him his water bottle and Junhwe's face goes from mildly irritated (Bobby can't actually remember a time when he _doesn't_ look at least somewhat pissed) to pure, unbridled joy.  
  
Junhwe’s face is practically screaming _in love_ as he shyly accepts the water bottle from Jinhwan. Bobby can see a slight flush creeping up the back of his neck. His lips are spreading into a small smile and he says something, making Jinhwan’s eyes crinkle as he lets out a small laugh.  
  
Someone is poking his shoulder and Bobby turns around to see Donghyuk blinking at him. "Is there something funny, hyung?" Donghyuk asks. His eyebrows are furrowed, worry from Hanbin's harsh criticism mostly likely still running through his mind.  
  
"Nothing," he says, standing up and placing the water bottle on the floor. He stretches out his arms, grinning to himself as he pushes the door open outside to talk to Hanbin.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Jinhwan and Junhwe," Bobby remarks absently to Hanbin. Hanbin ignores him, mousing clicking on the screen. Bobby rolls his eyes, spinning around in his chair as he reaches out with his foot to kick Hanbin's chair.  
  
Hanbin lets out a small _oomf_ that Bobby secretly thinks it's kind of cute (it’s a shame the public doesn’t see this side of him, but Hanbin probably wouldn't appreciate hearing that) turning around to glare at Bobby. "What?" he snaps. Bobby almost feels bad for disturbing him in the middle of making a song.  
  
"What do you think about Jinhwan and Junhwe?" he asks, twirling the pencil in his hand before tapping it against his lip thoughtfully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hanbin demands, turning back around to look at his computer screen. Bobby inwardly sighs, leaning over to spin Hanbin's chair back around towards him. The younger boy crosses his arms with an unimpressed lock when he's facing Bobby once more.  
  
"You know like," he says, pursing his lips and making squelching noises. The realization dawns in Hanbin's eyes, his mouth gaping and Bobby can smell the ramen they ate as a midnight snack. He pinches the top of his nose, pulling back in half-disgust.  
  
" _Oh_ ," Hanbin nods knowingly and there's a small grin beginning to form on his face, the same one that he has whenever he and Bobby are planning something. "Yeah, _that_."  
  
"Yeah, _that_ ," Bobby tells him gleefully. "I think we should do something about it, since it's not like Jinhwan will ever make the first move. and Junhwe's way too awkward to do anything about it as well."  
  
"You already have a plan, don't you," Hanbin states, tone bordering on slightly accusatory. He leans back against his chair, sighing as Bobby nods his head in confirmation. "Okay, so then what do you have planned for those two this time?" he asks, tugging his beanie down his head and patting his ears.  
  
Bobby grins at Hanbin, (his plans don’t just involve Jinhwan and Junhwe) rubbing his hands together before leaning over to whisper his plan to Hanbin.  
  
  
  
  
  
He starts making preparations a week before by going to the store, forcefully dragging Hanbin from the studio along with him. Hanbin grumbles next to him, muttering something about wasting precious time when Bobby spots the mistletoe.  
  
His eyes light up as soon as he spots a few Christmas decorations in the window display of one of the stores. Gently tugging Hanbin into the store by the sleeve of his jacket, Bobby makes a beeline for the jars of mistletoe sitting on the back shelf.  
  
Hanbin rolls his eyes at him as he grabs several jars of mistletoe. The cashier's eyebrows practically recede into their hairline when Bobby walks up five jars of mistletoe precariously balanced in his arms. (To be fair, the jars aren't even _that_ big. They’re decently sized, somewhat).  
  
"Do you really need this much mistletoe?" Hanbin asks him, snorting as Bobby hands over one of the plastic bags for him to hold.  
  
"Better to be safe than sorry," he shrugs as he gives Hanbin a sly smile. Hanbin rolls his eyes, bumping his shoulder with Bobby's and Bobby listens to the beautiful clinking between the jars of mistletoe all the way back to the dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung," Donghyuk says slowly from behind him, body leaning to the side in an attempt to get a better look at what Bobby is doing.  
  
"Yes?" Bobby hums, taking out a few more of Donghyuk's shirts. He places them on the ground, grabbing a glass jar filled with mistletoe next to him from the plastic bag. He wraps the jar in one of Donghyuk's shirt, careful to make sure it's completely covered. Once he’s done he pats the shirt approvingly, nodding his head at how neat his wrapping has turned out.  
  
"Why exactly do you need to store all this mistletoe again?" he tilts his head to the side as Bobby turns around to look at him. "And in my drawers too," he adds just a tad resentful, eyes following Bobby as he places the jar deep inside of Donghyuk's drawer.  
  
"Because if I keep it in my room, someone else will find it," Bobby explains with a grin, stretching his mouth wide to showcase his teeth. He takes the rest of Donghyuk's shirt, placing them back inside the drawer and arranging them so that the jar is covered. He scooches back a bit, to survey his work, before putting another shirt on top of the jar.  
  
"Is that someone else Jinhwan hyung?" he asks, sliding over across the hardwood floor next to Bobby.  
  
"Maybe," Bobby responds as he opens the next drawer, pulling out another pile of Donghyuk's shirts once more. "I'm just taking extra safety precautions, you know?" he tells Donghyuk, taking another jar and wrapping it up as well.  
  
Donghyuk raises an eyebrow at him, and Bobby grins as he reaches for Donghyuk, bringing him to his side. With his free hand he presses his knuckles into Donghyuk's hair, hard. Donghyuk bursts out into laughter, wriggling in attempt to free himself of Bobby's grasp.  
  
"So your ass doesn't get kicked by Jinhwan?" Donghyuk wheezes as he covers his mouth with his hand, snickering.  
  
"You're going to help me right?" he grins at Donghyuk as he continues to ruffle his hair. Donghyuk squirms in his grasp, arms attempting to push away Bobby's arms holding him in place. He quickly gives up, arms falling down to his side again and Bobby keeps him in a headlock.  
  
"Yes," he gasps aloud and this time he tries to use his foot to kick Bobby away.  
  
"Good, you'll be my wingman in this," Bobby tells him as he lets Donghyuk go.  
  
Donghyuk beams at him, radiating joy, bolting back up from the floor immediately.  
  
"Hanbin isn't?" he asks, for confirmation, voice hopeful. Bobby nods and Donghyuk preens. "What do you need me to do?" he inquires, eyes wide and sparkling as he looks at Bobby. He’s practically bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
"He's part of the operation, he just doesn't know it yet," Bobby whispers to him, as if divulging a huge secret, as he turns back around to Donghyuk's drawer, carefully tucking the jar into the corner.  
  
"Give this to Junhwe in a few days when he starts complaining," Bobby instructs Donghyuk, handing him one of the remaining jars of mistletoe.  
  
"Okay," Donghyuk says, blinking in confusion. "But hyung," he almost whines once Bobby's done hiding the last jar in his drawer, "You never did tell me what the mistletoe was for exactly."  
  
Bobby leans over, cupping his hand as he whispers into Donghyuk’s ear with glee. When he’s done, Donghyuk pulls back with a large grin on his face and an eager look in his eye. Bobby smiles to himself as he shuts Donghyuk’s drawer closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby starts putting up the mistletoe a day before he plans to rile up Junhwe enough to get him to participate in the kissing contest.  
  
He starts with the dorms, eyes carefully scanning for good places to put the mistletoe.  
  
"Is this even safe?" Donghyuk asks from the kitchen, observing Bobby who's standing on top the kitchen table.  
  
"Perfectly safe," Bobby replies cheerfully as he blinks, small colorful dots floating around in his periphery vision. He presses the heel of his hands to his eyes, blinking them once more before bending down into the jar to reach for another sprig of mistletoe.  
  
There’s a strange nagging feeling in the back of his head, telling him not to go through with this plan, but Bobby ignores it as he bends down to reach for another sprig of mistletoe.  
  
Squinting through his eyes, Bobby attempts to clip the mistletoe to the light bulb, hissing as his fingers graze the hot glass, gritting his teeth the entire time. When he thinks the mistletoe is secured, he pulls his face back and wipes the small beads of sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Can you see it from there?" he calls out to Donghyuk, blinking rapidly to dispel the blue and pink dots floating around.  
  
"Um," Donghyuk says, shifting from foot to foot. "No, I can't." he confirms, shaking his head and Bobby smirks to himself, hopping off the table before moving to Jinhwan’s room.  
  
  
  
  
  
After he's done putting the mistletoe up in every possible nook and cranny in the dorm, he moves onto the training room. He's loitering underneath the doorway, hands stuffed into his pockets as he waits for someone else to come to practice.  
  
Predictably, Hanbin ends up coming first. He's walking towards the room, eyes completely glued onto his cellphone.  
  
"Wait," Bobby calls out, and Hanbin halts mid step, gaze flicking upwards. "Can you see the mistletoe from out there?" he inquires.  
  
Hanbin rolls his eyes, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "What am I looking for again?" he asks Bobby, slipping his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants.  
  
"Mistletoe," Bobby tells him, pointing up to the doorway where he spent fifteen minutes hiding a small sprig of mistletoe.  
  
"I can't see it," Hanbin responds with a huff, moving towards the door.  
  
Bobby takes a large step, purposefully bumping into Hanbin underneath the door so they're both underneath the mistletoe. Their faces are close enough that Bobby can feel Hanbin's breath on his face and he can’t help but grin.  
  
"Kiss first," he whispers, batting his eyelashes and Hanbin scoffs.  
  
"Fine," Hanbin sighs in resignation and Bobby beams at him.  
  
Grinning, Bobby reaches up with his hand to cradle the back of Hanbin's head. He pulls him in, pressing a wet, sloppy kiss onto Hanbin's lips. After a minute has passed, Bobby pulls back with a loud, obnoxious, satisfying pop and Hanbin is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, snorting as he walks into the room.  
  
"Just don't go too overboard with your plan," he reminds Bobby, setting down his bag on the floor with a small plop.  
  
The same feeling is back, telling him that it’s not nice to meddle with other people’s love lives, but Bobby pushes it back down. He’s already put up mistletoe all over the dorm, it’s too late to back now down anyway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Bobby dismisses, eyes surveying the room once more for any other possible places to put mistletoe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Probably the easiest part of the entire plan, Bobby thinks, is goading Junhwe on.  
  
It's not that he _likes_ goading Junhwe on (okay, that is actually a complete lie. Bobby absolutely _loves_ pressing the kid's buttons, it's too fun to see him get all worked up and flustered), it's just that he's more than a bit too easy to tease.  
  
He enjoys watching the way Junhwe's face will twist into a scowl whenever they're left alone in the same room, or when they're somehow sitting next to each other. He'll slowly shift away whenever Bobby slings his arm over his shoulder, trying to draw him in for a joke. (Junhwe makes the funniest, most disdainful face whenever Bobby is within a twenty meter radius).  
  
Bobby finds it sickeningly sweet the way Junhwe sees him and Hanbin as an unfortunate package that comes along with liking Jinhwan. The younger boy gets riled up too easily, especially when it comes to competing with him or anything involving Jinhwan, but that's already a given.  
  
Intending to use this fact to his advantage, Bobby casually brings up the subject of mistletoe when Jinhwan is oh so conveniently outside on a snack run to the convenience store. (Bobby can knows how soft Jinhwan is and he almost feels bad for taking advantage of him like this).  
  
"Hyung?" he asks, rolling over onto his stomach to look at Jinhwan.  
  
"Yeah?" Jinhwan responds, eyes still glued to his iPad. his gaze flickers up when Bobby uses his foot to gently nudge one of his legs. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm really hungry," he whines almost playfully, purposefully pitching up his voice and sticking out his lower lip. Jinhwan rolls his eyes fondly, leaning over to ruffle his hair.  
  
"Fine, I'll go buy you something," he sighs in resignation, after a few minutes of Bobby batting his eyes at him. He rolls over to swing his legs over the bunk bed. Because Bobby knows Jinhwan, he knows that he just won’t go to buy something for him, but an entire week’s worth supply of snacks instead.  
  
"Thanks," Bobby calls out after him and Jinhwan lets out a small snort as the bedroom door swings shut.  
  
He listens carefully for the sounds of Jinhwan leaving the dorm, ears straining to hear him say something to Junhwe outside in the living room. He waits a few minutes to make sure that Jinhwan is gone, and once he is he bolts out of the bed, opening the bedroom door and slows down his pace to a leisurely walk as he enters the living room..  
  
As soon as he comes into Junhwe's vicinity, he can see the younger boy's face forming a small scowl. Donghyuk's head swivels towards him, and he smiles at Bobby. Yunhyeong looks up from his phone as well and Bobby almost feels giddy and light.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Junhwe asks dryly and Bobby grins, squeezing into the small space between him and the arm of the couch. Junhwe narrows his eyes suspiciously at him and Bobby thinks if he glares any harder his eyebrows are going to join one another.  
  
"Since it's almost December," Bobby tells Donghyuk and Yunhyeong, ignoring the way Junhwe stiffens next to him, "I thought it'd be good for us to get in the holiday spirit."  
  
"Is that why you bought five jars of mistletoe?" Yunhyeong asks, gesturing towards the general vicinity of his room and Bobby shrugs.  
  
"Oh you saw that?" he says, combing a finger through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Junhwe's frown deepen even further and he has to bite down a laugh. "Whoops, well yeah. For team bonding and all that," he offers them, wiggling his fingers.  
  
"So is kissing supposed to help us become better teammates?" Donghyuk inquires innocently, as though he doesn't have an inkling of Bobby's plan already. "Also, do we have to kiss everyone on the lips because I rather not kiss Junhwe," he complains, wrinkling his face as he pinches the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Thanks," Junhwe grumbles, using his body weight to press Donghyuk in against the couch. Donghyuk shoves him off, into Bobby and Junhwe practicing jumps out of the couch when they touch.  
  
"It'll help us become closer," Bobby tries to say as seriously as he can, and with the incredulous look Yunhyeong is giving him, none of them buy it. "Think of it as a...a competition. Whoever kisses the same person the most time wins. I’ll be going for Jinhwan hyung, just so all of you guys know,” he grins at them. Junhwe's body goes rigid beside him and Bobby can only wonder what's going inside of his head.  
  
"Who says _you’ll_ be the one to kiss Jinhwan hyung the most,” Junhwe mutters darkly underneath his breath, eyes practically boring holes into the couch cushions. His entire body is completely stiff besides Bobby. Bobby grins to himself.  
  
Junhwe is much too easy to rile up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The thing is, Bobby doesn't exactly like matchmaking per say. It's more due to the eternal frustration of seeing both of his best friends hopelessly in love, yet hopelessly oblivious to their respective crushes that Bobby feels the overwhelming urge to do _something_ about it.  
  
He's seen the way Hanbin makes puppy eyes at Yunhyeong (almost as bad as the ones Junhwe makes whenever he thinks someone else isn't looking), and how he spends most of his time helping Yunhyeong in the practice room. Bobby has seen the way Hanbin will hesitate whenever they pass the cherry chapstick in the convenience store.  
  
There's the way Jinhwan indulges Junhwe in a way he doesn't indulge him and Hanbin. He'll take him out for ramen, ruffle Junhwe's hair, all with a softness in his eyes that's different from the one he has whenever he does the same to him and Hanbin.  
  
Bobby has complained more than once about blatantly obvious soft spot for Junhwe, yet each time Jinhwan has vehemently denied feelings of any sort. (He won't even _try_ to broach the subject with Hanbin, everyone knows how that boy has the capacity to deal with his own emotions of a rock).  
  
Not to mention, anyone could spot from a mile away how Junhwe is practically heads over heels in love with Jinhwan. It's almost disgusting, how he'll trail after him like a lost puppy with big, round eyes. Bobby isn't exactly sure what it is that Jinhwan sees in Junhwe, but all he knows is that same, awkward kid makes him happy.  
  
In the end, that's all Bobby wants really. He just wants his two best friends to be happy, and all they need is a small nudge in the right direction. So if Bobby needs to play a little bit of matchmaking, hang copious amounts of mistletoe to do that, and kiss his bandmates (not that he doesn’t like kissing), he will.  
  
  
  
  
"There's been an awful amount of mistletoe lately," Hanbin notes, and Bobby swivels around in his chair, looking up at the ceiling where a small sprig of mistletoe taped to one of the ceiling tiles.  
  
"Yeah, don't pretend you don't like it," he scoffs. He's seen how Hanbin has trailed behind Yunhyeong the same way Junhwe trails behind Jinhwan everyday (along with Donghyuk's scandalized report told in hushed whispers about the time Jinhwan and Junhwe made out on the couch and the not-so-chaste kiss Hanbin and Yunhyeong may have shared. It's really shame he wasn't able to see any of that).  
  
"Maybe you should take some of it down," Hanbin suggests, mouse clicking away on the computer screen.  
  
"As if," Bobby refutes, tapping his pencil thoughtfully against his head. "And give up watching Junhwe squirm when we 'happen' to bump into each other underneath the mistletoe?" The look on Junhwe's face had been priceless, Bobby wished he had a picture to frame. (Though, the incident where Jinhwan had almost snapped at him in the practice had been decidedly not been fun).  
  
"Jinhwan hyung was talking to me last night, and came upon the sudden realization that he actually did like Junhwe," Hanbin states dryly, cutting straight to the point, spinning around in his chair as he rubs his face with the sleeve of his sweater.  
  
"What?" Bobby asks, nearly stumbling out of his chair. He flails his arms around, regaining his balance a minute later. "He _didn't_. What did I tell you Hanbin, I'm a genius.” he pats himself on the back in approval.  
  
"Yeah you sure are," Hanbin says wryly, crossing his arms and snickering slightly. Bobby throws his notebook at his face, effectively silencing him.  
  
"Shut up, you're just jealous because _I'm_ the one who got Jinhwan to realize his feelings for Junhwe," he tells Hanbin smugly, ignoring the way Hanbin's lips twitch upwards.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," the other boy snorts besides him. "A true genius alright... and thanks Bobby," he adds at the end, hesitating on the words as if he's almost unsure whether he should be addressing the issue or not.  
  
"No problem," Bobby responds with just a tad of smugness still seeping through his voice. He makes sure to duck when Hanbin throws his notebook back at his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby is busy trying to peer through the translucent practice room door. He has his face pressed against the glass, squinting as he strains his ears to hear what Jinhwan and Junhwe are doing inside.  
  
He watches Junhwe move towards Jinhwan, fumbling with his hands behind his back as he looks down at the floor and mumbles something. Jinhwan throws his head back and laughs, and Bobby can hear it all the way from outside of the practice room. He narrow his eyes, pressing his face up against the glass until his nose is completely squashed.  
  
Jinhwan murmurs something back to Junhwe, and Bobby can see him standing on his tippy toes to mess up the younger's hair. He can make out the large smile on Jinhwan's face, and it has him slowly smiling as well.  
  
There's a large, undignified yelp that comes from Junhwe's mouth when Jinhwan pulls him down for a kiss. Bobby snorts to himself, it's truly amazing how they both think no one else has walked in on them yet.  
  
Feeling his back pocket, Bobby finds his phone and slowly brings it up to snap a few pictures. The quality is bad, but it's still obvious that the two people making out in the pictures are Junhwe and Jinhwan.  
  
"Never took you for a voyeurist," someone says dryly behind him, scoffing and Bobby has to stifle a small yelp when his back is kicked.  
  
"I'm not," he defends, turning around to look at Hanbin who has his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatpants. He rubs his lower back, slowly sliding away from the door to the wall, where he can't be seen. "It's for blackmail," he explains, moving the pictures to his newly created folder (he doesn't mention how he has pictures of Hanbin and Yunhyeong in there as well).  
  
"Sure it is," Hanbin smiles at him, sliding down to sit next to him.  
  
"Cheeky brat," Bobby rolls his eyes, flicking Hanbin's forehead. Bobby shifts so his knees are to his chest and he waits a minute before blurting out, "Hey, do you think I did the right thing?"  
  
The question has been nagging Bobby in some faraway, deep corner in his mind ever since he started hanging up the mistletoe. He knows they have dating bans, they're still trainees after all, and Bobby has always been a little bit more of a stickler for the rules than others think he is. All he wants is for his two best friends to be happy, and he's unsure of whether matching-making has accomplished that or not.  
  
"Right thing?" Hanbin echoes and Bobby bumps his shoulder against Bobby. "I don't know if it's the right thing but you've certainly made a handful of people quite happy."  
  
The anxiety that's been slowly growing inside of his chest dispels, and Bobby smiles.  
  
"When do you think I can start using these photos as blackmail though?" He inquires nudging Hanbin’s shoulder with his once more. Hanbin says nothing, instead settling for kicking his side and Bobby grins.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing for ficmix and i had lots of fun, though i hope that the remix didn't disappoint too much.  
> remixing is much harder than i anticipated u___u  
> thank you to all those who listened to me needlessly complain, rh and rei, and reet who gave me an idea of what to remix  
> most of all thanks to [](http://modelpress.livejournal.com/profile)[**modelpress**](http://modelpress.livejournal.com/) for writing such a great fic originally!!  
> 


End file.
